


The One About Them Being Dorks

by anji



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: cute boys being cute, i wrote this because i needed to, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anji/pseuds/anji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean tickles Marco.<br/>a super short thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One About Them Being Dorks

It begins explosively.

“Jean, what are you doing?” Marco asks slowly, nervously, as Jean steadily creeps towards Marco on the couch with his hands reaching outward and fingers curled in such a way that can only mean one thing.

“Jean, wait, stop,” Marco pleads as he backs up into the arm of the couch. He can hear Jean let out a low and sinister laugh, and Marco begins to sweat a little.

His heart starts to race, and every thought in Marco’s mind tells him to prepare to be assaulted. His arms are raised defensively, and his legs are bent up to kick Jean if absolutely necessary, but Jean launches himself at Marco anyway. They fall to the floor, flat on Marco’s back, but Jean is straddling Marco and begins to attack.

“Jean, no, stop!” Marco laughs as the giggles bubble past his lips, “Quit tickling me!”

Jean grins and squeezes his fingers into Marco’s sides with a tad bit more pressure because he knows it makes Marco practically breathless as the last of the air in his lungs is pushed out only to sharply breathe back in and let out a loud and ugly guffaw; Jean finds it endearing and always laughs with Marco, but Marco always tries to slap his hands away so the boy can stop laughing.

The tickle attack ends when Marco manages to curl up a leg and then knee Jean in the back on purpose—Marco will apologize later as if it were an accident. Jean gets off Marco but lays down beside him on the carpet in the cramped space between the couch and coffee table. They’re both on their backs with their arms and legs touching, and not a word passes between them as Jean waits for Marco to catch his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this mostly for myself and i wanted to share (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
